


Christening the Hall

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AroDeanWeek 2015, Aromantic Dean, Demiromantic Dean, M/M, Yeah okay Dean ponders over Sam's version of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was gross and it made Dean feel even more despicable.  It was just sex.  Nothing more than lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDIT'D. UNPROOF'D. UNBETA'D. Sotry is mine; characters are not.

Dean picked up his cup and plate and headed toward the bunker’s kitchen. On his way, he had to pass the archway to the bunker’s bedrooms. He stopped for a moment and listened. He didn’t want to get an eyeful of his brother making out with his new girlfriend, again, even from the corner of his eye, down a dark hallway.  
  
It had been a while since Dean had gotten any and that was bad enough. He hadn’t felt safe enough to after his time with Anna-Marie. He didn’t like being an ass to people. Yeah, a few times, he had tried anyway, but it always went wonky with either a case of the girl or him.  
  
He blew out a breath and walked in front of the archway. Damn his curiosity. He looked down the hall; the silence wasn’t that they had entered a room. Quite the contrary, they were using the wall.  
  
Sam had his hand twirled into her hair and his hips held her to the wall. They were kissing, but Sam was definitely controlling it, the same way he controlled everything. Well, Dean didn’t let Sam boss him around, but Sam liked to be in charge.  
  
Taking in a shaky breath, Dean tried to force himself to move.  
  
She moaned. She wrapped her legs around Sam and tried to shimmy up toward his face like someone might try to climb a palm tree for coconuts. She didn’t get very far; Sam pushed his lips down onto his girl’s forcing her down. She mewled in response.  
  
Dean shuddered. He didn’t like his brother, okay? That would be gross, but… Sometimes, he sat back and wished for what the girls that Sam brought back got. Was that weird? God, he hoped not, but, if it was, it fit in with the rest of this weird life. He swallowed.  
  
Fingers splayed out, Sam lifted her with ease. His muscles rippled.  
  
Dean’s nose scrunched up a bit at that, his brother’s muscles didn’t do it for him.  
  
It did it for her, though; she moaned and spurred Sam on. He hefted her and finally opened the door to his room. He carried her in while sucking at her neck. The door closed behind them.  
  
Unsure exactly why, Dean padded softly behind them. He wasn’t done. He made it to Sam’s door before he realized just how creepy it was. He stared at the door, disgusted with himself. The feeling flew away when his ears caught the breathy moan from behind the door.  
  
A shiver trilled down his spine. He put the mug onto the plate and placed the hand on the door. He was breathing heavier.  
  
There were sucking sounds and then complete silence. Dean leaned forward a bit to hear better.  
  
She cried out. It was full of lust and pleasure but not completion.  
  
Dean convulsed in want. The plates toppled from his hand, but they never hit the ground. He looked down to see tan hands had caught them before they hit the bunker’s floor. He swallowed. His face filled with heat from the shame he felt. Who would stand at their brother’s door to hear him have sex with his girlfriend? He bit his lip. Someone who was really fucking desperate.  
  
Cas stood, holding the dishes in his hands. He looked over Dean then at the door. “I take it that asking to join in is off limits because he’s your brother.”  
  
Flapping his hands at Cas, Dean tried to hush him. “Shut up, I don’t want them to hear.”  
  
“They won’t hear.” Cas flicked his eyes to the door in time to for another sexy sound to emerge from it. “They sound like they’re having fun.” He turned back to Dean.  
  
Dean pivoted on his heel and walked back toward the library. He knew Cas would follow so he led him to the kitchen and took the dishes from his hands. He placed them in the sink and turned back around. He slouched against the counter and sighed. “They are, Cas, but you don’t just join in.”  
  
“Why not? It’s just sex.” Cas stepped forward. “Some people have sex parties. I’ve seen sex clubs. I’ve see orgies. Sex is just sex, after all.”  
  
Flicking his eyes up, Dean looked over Cas’ face. “Is it really, Cas?” He pushed off of the counter and got into Cas’ space. “For you, would it really just be sex?”  
  
Cas’ eyes softened. “It could be.” He eyes pulled down Dean’s form; they trailed back up to his eyes. “It can be.”  
  
“It is.” Dean took a step even closer. “You know that I don’t fall in and out of love like that. I just don’t work that way.” He licked his lips. “This is it, Cas.” He knew that Cas knew what he was referring to, that Dean was offering his body and sexual experience to Cas. He opened his arms in a low surrender. Leveling his gaze, Dean kept a straight face. “Take it or leave it.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cas nodded. “I wasn’t made for this. Angels aren’t supposed to love. It really is supposed to just be sex.” His eyebrows pulled together; his eyes were wet.  
  
Putting on the front that he always did, the one that made girls' eyes melt into hearts, Dean lifted a hand to Cas’ face. He stroked down, comforting him. “I know.” He brought his other hand up to mimic the other. “I’ll make this good for you, Cas. You know I can.”  
  
“That’s the thing about this, Dean.” He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Dean’s hands. “I don’t want that.”  
  
His insides seized up. Dean had read this wrong. Cas didn’t want some messed up human. He didn’t want any damaged goods. Cas didn’t want this. Dean stepped away.  
  
At the movement, Cas’ eyes flew open. He took in the movement before following, back into Dean’s space. “You misunderstand.” His hands reached out for Dean tentatively. One hand pressed into Dean’s hip and the other slid along Dean’s neck to his nape. “I want to make it good for you.” The hand at Dean’s nape tightened, borderline hurt; the hand at his hip tugged him violently forward into Cas.  
  
Dean almost mewled. His hands came up and immediately fisted into Cas’ shirt. “Oh,” was about all he could say.  
  
Cas’ hands traveled to his ass and hoisted him up.  
  
Spending no time wondering, Dean wrapped his legs around his waist and threw himself around Cas, his arms circling his neck.  
  
Cas sucked at his neck, at his pulse point.  
  
Growling, Dean squeezed against Cas and rocked his hips. “Bedroom.”  
  
Whispering back, Cas’ breath ghosted over Dean’s ear. “I was thinking we’d christen the other side of the hallway first.”  
  
Dean wouldn’t argue with that.  
  
\---  
  
Afterward, Dean laid on his back, panting, and Cas huffed next to him. Dean made an angel lose his breath. He was fucking proud.  
  
“Dean?” Cas turned. “I know this is no strings. I get that I only get what you give.”  
  
Part of Dean felt so inadequate. Cas was a great guy. He wanted the best for him. He wanted Cas to get someone who would love him back with every fiber. It killed him a little to hear Cas say that. He nodded, though, because Cas was right. Dean couldn’t just give what he didn’t have. “Go on.” He blinked.  
  
Cas shifted again. “Can I sleep with you?” He winced before clarifying further, “Against you?”  
  
Letting out a relieved breath, Dean nodded. He could do that. He could let Cas sleep up against him. When Sam was little, Dean would sleep with his brother to prevent nightmares. A few times, Dean was dragged into his father’s bed for the same reason. He was like a living, breathing body pillow.  
  
If that was what Cas needed, Dean could be that. He nodded.  
  
Cas scooted closer and laid his head on Dean’s chest and his hand on Dean’s stomach. Dean wasn’t sure what to do his hands to one ended up under the pillow and the other was wrapped into sheets.  
  
It took a bit, but he relaxed into it. It was a little awkward, but he’d done worse awkward before. It was nice to feel needed. It was nice to have a purpose. So, maybe this would work out. Maybe, this would turn out like Cassie had, feelings entering the equation later.  
  
Dean nodded at the ceiling. He’d like that. Cas deserved it.  
  
“Don’t force it.” Cas’ words left a warm heat across Dean’s chest.  
  
Taking a larger breath, Dean unwrapped his hand from the sheet and placed it on Cas’ shoulder; Cas jumped a little. Dean felt sorry for the surprise. “If there was someone to force it for it’s you Cas.”  
  
Cas laughed and shook his head. “No, Dean. It’s not.”  
  
Dean didn’t agree, but it was no use arguing. Only time would tell, but, in the meantime, there would be some kinky sex and he was game for that.

**Author's Note:**

> me: [cockleddean.tumblr.com](cockleddean.tumblr.com)  
> Aro!Dean Week Coordinator: [pecanpiedean.tumblr.com](pecanpiedean.tumblr.com)  
> header by: [holyhael.tumblr.com](http://holyhael.tumblr.com/post/130993635258)


End file.
